The present invention relates to a vehicle sun visor and particularly to a mirror support in the sun visor. The body of the sun visor has a recess in one surface, and that recess has a trough that receives a mirror cassette The invention concerns securement of the trough in the recess and the mirror in the trough
In the sun visor disclosed in Federal Republic of Germany Application OS 30 11 158, the bottom of a recess in the visor body comprises a thin layer of foam material to which the mirror holding trough is bonded by a heat sealing compound. Since modern sun visors are made thinner but are nevertheless equipped with mirror cassettes and also with electric lights, the layer thickness of the bottom of the recess is also becoming smaller. Therefore, there is no longer a reliable attachment of the trough under all circumstances, particularly as the heat sealing compound may come loose from the foam material. Furthermore, if the heat sealing compound is applied in separate spots, it may penetrate through the foam material. Upon hardening, the heat sealing compound may form hard places, which may become perceptible in a manner so that they can be felt or be seen. In addition, the application of the heat sealing compound and the insertion of the trough are time consuming, because it is necessary to wait until the heat sealing compound cools and solidifies before further mounting work can be carried out.
In another known sun visor, a base plate is incorporated in the body of the sun visor. The plate has a dome for attachment of the trough and of a lighting device. However, the base plate causes space to be lost, and mounting of the other elements is rather expensive and difficult due to the screwing in work which is necessary.
Other techniques of anchoring a mirror or a cassette that includes a mirror in a visor body are known from Federal Republic of Germany OS 34 27 952 and French Patent Publication 2,628,797. The state of the art is also found in Federal Republic of Germany Application OS 37 07 091. Simple sure securement of the mirror cassette in the visor body is not assured.